Never Ending Sakura
by Wildwolf
Summary: Rated for slight language and shounen ai. Oriya thinks of when Muraki left in volume 8 of the manga. VERY LIGHT nearly non-existant Muraki/Oriya.


Never-Ending Sakura 

This is based on the manga, in Oriya's POV. The anime was so frickin beautiful, but so short and it left out a lot of important information. Like did you know that according to the anime, Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Watari could have just popped into the lab in the 13th episode? In the manga, Oriya specifically says that there has been a spell cast. Also in the manga, Oriya is funny… he kicks Muraki in a funny way… Oriya Kick… **snickers**

But I must hand it to the anime; the scene where Tohda is burning everything and Hisoka hugs him is just… beautiful. It made one of me friends cry and I want a sound clip. Yeah, I'm re-watching it now and my friends re-watched that one scene seventeen times yesterday.

Um, this is in Oriya's POV and… has nearly nothing to do with Tsuzuki-tachi.

So, Muraki. You're not planning on coming back, are you? You plan on faking death and going off to be alone for a while, until your next big entrance that will most likely send those Shinigami into a panic… like you always do.

Tell me, friend, will you ever come back here again, or will I have to go look for you like the little ten-year-old you tend to act like sometimes? The young boy who lost his innocence by the taking life…

I always suspected, you know. A little jolt in that vital organ called a heart would tell me that something happened.

You leave me, saying you will never trouble me again. Do you have to leave? Why do you dwell on the past and act as if those times we spent together were absolutely nothing, as if they never existed? Those times keep me alive, damn it! The thought that you're alive and may come back to me one last time keeps me from committing the last act of cruelty I may do.

You once asked me, sometime during out high school years: if you died before me, even if it was faked, would I shed even a single tear?

Yes, you stupid bastard, I would. It would comes to me in waves of reality and sanity that contradicted the insanity that I would live normally, believing that you were still alive and coming back to me and my restaurant right now.

But then again, I know that you faked it. I know you're not dead, and will not die at the hands of death itself. The angels of death will not claim you, Muraki. You see yourself as a god above all beings, even the Shinigami themselves. If you could, you would hold yourself over Enma and Kami themselves. I see through you.

Now I ask you the same question: If I were to die before you, even if it was faked, would you shed even a single tear for me?

I can't answer this for you. The 'you' that we see in everyday life would probably shrug it off and say that death is natural. This would come from the man that killed eleven people in his last venture.

But you? The you that only I see freely, how would he react? I suppose I can't say, since that you died so long ago. Tell me, please, am I important enough for you to cry over?

That hurt, whenever you pulled my hands away from your jacket right before you left. It hurt, to think that we could be saying goodbye, and to me that action meant that the little subtle thought in my head could come true. That could have been the last time I could have touched you. As my hand fell, that's the thought that inevitably ran through my head. I don't want you to die, ever. And it also hurt for me to take those card keys from you. I was really saying goodbye… don't make me do that ever again. Next time you come, stay; don't leave me in this pain ever again. I may just have to hunt you down and bring you back to me.

Damn it, I think the maids think I've gone psychotic now, for I seem to have picked up the tendency to just stop suddenly and stare outside. I'm still waiting for you, and I always will be because I know you will return to me someday.

Did you know that the sakura trees here almost never die? To everyone else, the sakura represent a short and beautiful life. But if they never die, what of it then? It's a never-ending life that death cannot grasp. It's kind of like you, Muraki.

I told the boy that everyone has reasons to their insanity, including you. You do and I know them. But leave that part of the past behind you, please. Return to being the Muraki Kazutaka that I know and… I don't know. I just don't know what to think or feel anymore. It's your fault, you know that?

But that boy, he had so much determination to rescue the man that you have an obsession with. I feel a little jealous of him, he being so youthful and open about his compassions. I cannot do that, and neither can you, or else you would act as I remember back before all of it. I miss you, damn it. I miss how you used to smile and laugh. Won't you please come back to me, one last time, so I can be sure you still exist? Give me that one last reassurance, please.

I don't want to be here; I want to follow you on your 'adventures' and stay by your side… yes, I want to stay at your side as the boy wants to stay with that man with amethyst eyes. But I can't admit it to you, or anyone, hardly even myself. But I may, if you would come back.

I know you aren't dead, and I know that I've said that over and over again. But I'm affirming it to myself. When you really do die, when death does actually grasp you, these sakura blossoms will die and I will cease to exist. I can't say if I love you or not, but I'm sure I do in some way. Yes, in some way, I do.

I know you will come back, my heart feels it. I just want it to be soon.

The door opened with a light sound. The silver-haired angel stepped through the door, limping slightly and breathing. Blood splattered on the floor.

"Oriya…" he said, breath coming in short gasps.

I stood up, running to him and supporting him in my arms. "…Kazutaka…"

**runs around in lil isosceles triangles** Crappy one-shot, crappy one-shot, crappy, crappy, crappy! I know, I'm ruining the mood, just like the email address for the subbers came up during the Tsuzuki/Hisoka scene and ruined it.

Oh look, the 13th episode just ended. I like this theme song, but not as much as the opening one. I want Gravitation. Cows go moo. Did you know that? I want my manga 9-11.


End file.
